Zamballa
"I didn't know there were this many shades of purple." -Irma on Zamballa Zamballa, also known as the Purple Planet, is a lush jungle planet composed almost entirely out of purple plant-life. It contains various species of plants and insects, but the only sentient lifeforms are the Zamballans, who resemble animate maroon trees themselves. Being mostly jungle, it is extremely humid and even the rivers and ponds are considered quite warm. The insects and plant-life, however, adore the humidity and thrive on it, growing to immense sizes. History Zamballa had always been a peaceful planet, the only conflict it ever saw being otherworldly threats from beings such as Phobos and Nerissa. The Zamballans lived peacefully in the thriving jungles with the insects and other plant-life until the day Phobos and his army attempted to invade the planet. Halinor, Yan Lin, and Kadma, the last remaining Guardians, arrived and helped defend the planet from Phobos' attack. Grateful for their help, Ironwood, the leader of the Zamballans, offered Kadma the Heart of Zamballa and invited her to live on Zamballa. Kadma accepted her offer and quit the Guardians, becoming Queen of the Zamballans. Kadma and the Zamballans proceeded to build a home for Kadma to live in. Using stones and rocks from the Stone Quarry, they constructed a large stone palace which towered over the forest, allowing Kadma and Zamballans to observe and watch over the surrounding area. Story Zamballa was first introduced in the season 2 episode "''P is for Protectors''". Zamballa is a purple world with a jungle stretching out as far as the eye can see. At the center is a Pyramid, the palace where Kadma lives while the Veil is still in effect. The Zamballans themselves look like walking purple trees. The Guardians learned of Zamballa from Yan Lin, who told them the story of when she was a Guardian and had to protect the world of Zamballa from an attack of Phobos. Kadma led the attack against him, the Zamballans were grateful and they offered her the Heart of Zamballa itself and made her Queen. However, the Veil was raised and cut Kadma off from her Guardian friends and other worlds, and she had to live there without any hope of leaving. But with the Veil lifted and Nerissa out to control all the Ex-Guardians, they all agree Kadma must be warned, but Nerissa and her Knights are already there and are glamoured as W.I.T.C.H. destroying Zamballa. Soon Kadma learns of the deception and with Taranee's help she manages to defeat Nerissa. In the next episode, "''Q is for Quarry''", the Guardians and Kadma team up to defeat Nerissa once and for all and come up with the idea of taking the Heart of Meridian. At first, Will gets the chance too, but refuses saying that much power will corrupt her. Kadma instead takes it and merges the two Hearts which form the Seal of Nerissa. Because Hearts cannot be taken by force, soon Nerissa will have two Hearts and Kadma under her control. The Zamballans and the Guardians gather to discuss what should happen next. Ironwood makes herself Regent of Zamballa and her first act is to banish the Guardians and Yan Lin from their world so that Nerissa is never tempted to return. In "''Z is for Zenith''", the Heart of Zamballa is returned and Kadma abdicates from her throne to live on Earth, while Ironwood takes the Heart and is made Queen herself. Known Races and Species Zamballans Zamballa's only sentient species are the Zamballans; tree-folk of varying sizes who watch over the planet and protect it. Notable Locations The Zamballan Palace The Zamballan Palace is a pyramidal stone palace built for the queen. It has been the home of Queen Kadma for many years. Swamps of Shené This location in the Zamballan wilderness called the Swamps of Shené is where Nerissa and the Knights of Destruction were attacked by the Guardians and Kadma. Stone Quarry The Stone Quarry is the only area on Zamballa where plant-life does not grow. It is a deep pit composed entirely out of stone, with numerous tunnels at the bottom, dug by Kadma, that spread in all directions. Kadma and the Zamballans used the quarry to gather the stones they needed to build the Zamballan Palace. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Locations Category:W.I.T.C.H. TV Show Exclusives Category:Season 2 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Worlds